los fantasmas y la muerte
by camilita bromances
Summary: en esta historia los chicos jugaban verdad o reto y a logan lo retaron a pasar una noche en el bosque pero no lo encontraban asique se adentraran en el bosque y encontraran cosas que nunca encontraron en su vida
1. la apuesta al bosque

los fantasmas y la muerte

Los chicos de big time rush estaban en el parque jugando

-Chicos mejor dejemos de jugar a esto-Digo Carlos aburrido

-Ok pero entonces a que jugamos-Pregunto James

-Que tal a verdad o reto-Digo Logan mirandolos

-Si jugemos a eso-Digo Kendall

-Ok jugemos a eso-Digeron Carlos y James al uniso

-Carlos verdad o reto?-Pregunto James

-Verdad-Digo Carlos sonriendo

-Que es lo que mas te da miedo?-Pregunto James

-La oscuridad y Los fantasmas-Digo Carlos medio avergonsado

-Ok ahora verdad o reto Logan?-pregunto Carlos

-Emmm reto-Digo Logan

-Ok te reto a que mmm... te atrvas a quedarte una noche entera en el bosque

-Ok a la noche ire al bosque y me qedo toda una verdad o reto Kendall?-Digo Logan

-Emmm verdad-Digo Kendall

-Ok Kendall cres en los fantasmas?-Pregunto Logan

-No no creo en los fantasmas

Ya era de noche y logan abia ido al el departamento los chicos comensaron a ablar

-Logan estara bien solo en el bosque?-Pregunto Kendall medio preocupado

-Claro que estara bien es solo una noche-Digo Carlos

-Carlos pero igual creo que hay que ver donde esta-Digo james

-Ok vallamos-Digo carlos

Cuando avian llegado al bosque no encontraban a Logan y nos empesabamos a preocupar

-No encuentro a Logan-Digo Carlos preocupado porque el le avia dicho que se quedara una ncoche en el bosque 


	2. el padre de logan le dice

los fantasmas y la muerte

-No encuentro a Logan-Digo Carlos preocupado porque el le avia dicho que se quedara una noche en el bosque

-tranquilo deve estar por aca deseguro-digo Kendall tratando de tranquilisar a Carlos

-pero esque no entienden yo le dige que viniera al bosque y si le paso algo malo me muero-digo Carlos con los ojos vidriosos

-luego se escucha una vos diciendo-van a encontrar a su amigo pero no creo que lo encuentren en buen estado-luego los chicos se asustaron y despues salio un hombre con un cuchillo en la mano

-hola Carlos Kendall y James-digo el hombre desconosido

- como sabes nuestros nombres?-pregunto asustado James

-Logan me lo digo antes de que lo acuchillara-digo el hombre desconocido-a por cierto me llamo Morris-

-ok Morris pero por que acuchillaste a nuestro amigo?-digo Kendall apunto de llorar

-yo soy el padre de logan y digo que no se animaba a suicidarse asique digo que yo lo matara para que no le isiera da o a ustedes saben algo?-digo Morris

-que cosa nos dices-pregunto carlos

-Logan mi hijo aposto su vida por ustedes.y ustedes nisiquiera lo sabian-digo Morris con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro

losiento de que este sea mas corto pero esque son las 3:35 de la ma ana y mis padre me retaran asique asta el proxsimo capitulo como reaccionaran sus amigos?


	3. la ayuda al hospital

los fantasmas y la muerte

-Logan mi hijo aposto su vida por ustedes.y ustedes nisiquiera lo sabian-digo Morris con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro

- QUE!-pregunto Kendall apunto de llorar

-Que sus retos causaran la posible muerte de mi hijo-Digo Morris feliz

-Lo iremos a buscar-digeron James y Carlos al uniso

-Fueron por todo el bosque asta que vieron un arbusto primero lo ignoraron asta que vieron que de abajo brotaba sangre asique levantaron el arbusto y lo encontraron hay a Logan estaba en el suelo sangrande pero cuando sus amigos los iban a ayudar vieron unos fantasmas salir de hay y desian una y otra ves la palabra "muerte logan salvar" y asi los chicos no entendian asta que carlos digo

-chicos loguie esta muy mal lo tratare de agarrar rapido-digo Carlos agarrando muy rapido a logan pero por suerte los fantasman no lo tocaron

-Vallamos a llevarlo al hospital-digo James demaciado asustado y llorando en silencio

pero antes de que pudieran moverse Morris se asusto (nada comun en el) y lo ayudo a llevarlo al hospital

cuando ivan llegando notaron la erecion de Morris pero no ablaron cuando llegaron Morris dijo que kendall y james vallan a llearlo porque le diria algo importante a los otros se fueron Morris le digo a carlos

-Ascesino-le digo Morris a carlos

-Yo no soy un asesino vos lo eres-digo Carlos defendiendose

Morris y Carlos fueron al hospital y lo que vio carlos lo dejo horrorizado en cambio a Morris lo iso sonreir mas que nunca

EXTRAS:

carlos:que abremos visto?

yo:no lo dire lo tendran que adivinar

james:yo lo dire lo que vio fue...(en ese momento yo le tapo la boca para que no ablara)

kendall:no le digas a nadie james

james:ok ok

carlos y yo:ok no importa ahora dejen sus REVIEW aver si mejoramos

james y kendall:y asta la proxsina :D 


End file.
